Security systems are generally known. Such systems typically involve the use of one or more sensors placed in a secured area and that detect events within that area. Detected events may include anything that represents a threat to safety or security (e.g., fire, carbon monoxide, intruders, etc.).
Various combinations of sensors may be used depending upon the application. For example, a home security system typically includes one or more environmental sensor (e.g., fire, carbon monoxide, etc.) as well as one or more intrusion sensors.
Most home security systems are, in turn, coupled to a central monitoring station. Upon detection of an event, the home security system transmits a message to the central monitoring station identifying the type and location of the threat.
Recent improvements to home security systems have included the use of wireless sensors. While such sensors are reliable, they operate at a relatively low power level and are vulnerable to interference.
While the reliability of such devices could be improved by increasing the power of transmissions, such increase would only raise the interference to other devices. Accordingly, a need exists for better methods of transmitting signals within wireless home security networks.